When Love and Hate Collide
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Matt's Demons return to face him as the past collides with now. Can Alesha, Ronnie and the team help or will he be dragged down by a past few know anything about? A murdered woman, alcohol and the seedy world of prostitution combine to make this MIU's mos
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. Kudos, ITV and Dick King own all. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred

Never Again

Matt slammed the car door shut as Ronnie walked away from the small car. The murder scene was a few yards away and he knew half of London had probably contaminated the evidence before the case was even called in. The rain battered the soft earth as he headed through the park, knowing Natalie and a SOCO officer were waiting for them.

"Morning." Ronnie rubbed his hands together to get warm as he realised Natalie was walking towards him. She looked on the verge of tears. "Natalie? Guv?"

"Hiya. Matty with you?"

"Yeah." Matt announced as he joined them. "What is it?"

"Go back to the car, Matt." Natalie paused as the rain soaked them. He knew Natalie and Ronnie were protective of the team - him and Angie especially. Now it just frightened him.

"Who is it?"

"Matt."

"I know it's not Lesh. I just left her. Who is it? Not Kathy? She's still away." He made to step around Natalie as Ronnie touched his shoulder.

"Matt, don't. It's a white adult female. In her 60s."

"Right."

"Matt, mate. It's your mum." Ronnie spoke calmly as Matt shook his head. His mother had disowned him years earlier. His stepfather chosen over him and his younger sister. He stared at Ronnie for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"Carole George? You sure?"

"She has ID on her." Natalie spoke. "There's a photo of you and Kathy in a locket."

Matt narrowed his eyes. He felt sick. His mother had given birth to him but as far as they were both concerned that was as far as it went. He counted Ronnie and Natalie as family - the parent figures he had never had.

"She was murdered?"

"Joy is going to do the PM later today but we won't know until then." Ronnie explained. Matt nodded. He knew there was no way Joy would even make a guess at the cause of death until she had the body back at the mortuary.

"I have to see her." Matt stepped away before Ronnie could stop him. Moments later he saw the porcelain white body laying in the copse a few feet away.

"Matty!" Ronnie called as Joy looked up.

"Ron!" She called as Matt stopped.

"It's her." He looked at the dead woman. "That's Carole George. Joy, run some tox tests; especially alcohol."

"Ok." Joy nodded as she realised the young detective knew the deceased. She would normally have given him a lecture on how to do his job but the way Ronnie had shook his head as he led the younger man away stopped her. Natalie closed her eyes for a moment. Things had been going too well recently, she had almost expected something to go wrong. Since Wes' murder she had been unsure what would happen but knew something would.

"What's that about?" Joy asked as she got to her feet. Natalie sighed.

"The dead woman. She's Matt's mum."

CCcccccv


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ronnie frowned, knowing that Matt and his younger sister had barely spoken to their mother since they were children. The death of his Nanna years earlier had devastated both Devlin siblings. Ronnie had no idea how they'd react now.

"Matt!" He jogged back towards the car as Matt stalked away from him. "Oi! Some of us have just as open eart surgery!"

Matt stopped in his tracks. He felt sick, knowing that the woman in the ditch was his mother. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, trying to fight the nausea.

"Matt!"

"I'm ok."

"Keys." Ronnie held his hand out. "You are not driving."

"I said, I'm ok." Matt handed him the keys anyway. "I need to call Kathy and Alesha. That's all. She stopped being my mum when she let that thug into our lives. I lost my mum along time before today."

"I'm taking you home."

"No. I'm not stewing there." Matt glared. "There's no way they'll let me work the case. Biology and all that." He got into the passenger seat of the car.

"You're right there. You are not working your mother's murder case. I doubt very much they'll let me anywhere near it."

"Well, you are supposed to be in light duties until the cardiologist gives you the all clear." Matt stared out the window. Ronnie shrugged. He'd been back in work less than a month since his heart surgery. The fact he had almost died still frightened him.

"I am not taking you back to work."

"Ron, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Ronnie started the car engine. "Humour me. Ok?" He pulled the car away from the park as blue police lights bathed the scene.

Xxxxxx

"Morning." Sam yawned, tugging on his tie as he walked into the office. Angie rolled her eyes. The new DI was still finding his feet but she could see he was still far too inexperienced. Part of her wondered why the powers that be hadn't promoted Ronnie. Sighing she handed him a mug of coffee.

"White female, mid sixties found dead in local park this morning." Joe stated. "Ronnie, Matt and the Guv are on scene. The SOCO are there too; suspicious."

"ID?"

"Identified as Carole Rose George." Natalie stated as she headed into the office. "Matt's mum."

"Our Matt?" Sam asked. Natalie nodded.

"Yes, so I want you overseeing this one. Joe and Angie to work it. Me and Ronnie are too close. Joy said the tox screen should be in tomorrow. The PM will be done later today."

"How's Matt?"

"Dunno. But you treat this like every other murder case. Carole George was killed. I want the culprit under arrest. Sharpish." She headed into her office, worried sick about the younger man.

Xxxxxx

Ronnie parked the car on the edge of the hillside cemetery. Killing the engine he turned to Matt.

"Humour me. Ok? Then, if you want I'll get you back to the Nick. You can call Alesha and your sister then. Ok?"

"Ok." Matt frowned. "Why are we here?"

Ronnie frowned, glancing out of the car window he shrugged.

"Cmon. I need to show you something." He left the car, leaving Matt no choice but to follow him.

Xxxxxx

Joe stared at the witness statements from the young joggers who had found the body. Both seemed straightforward but neither had the bit of information that could lead them to the killer. Getting the CCTV would possibly help but he wasn't holding out much hope.

"Anything?" Angie sighed as he shook his head.

"Not yet. It's early days. Any news on Matt? I'm going to have to talk to him about this. Aren't I? Victim's family." Joe slumped in his chair, feeling wretched at the thought.

"Yes." Angie frowned. "But I'll do it. No offence. I've known Matt longer. It might be better coming from me."

"Ok." Joe sighed.

"Wimp." She watched him raise an eyebrow as she smirked.

Llllllll

Ronnie shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards a grave he knew well. The worn, grey tombstone caught his attention as Matt walked silently next to him. Matt took a deep breath as he read the gravestone.

"Ronald James Brooks."

"My father." Ronnie stared at the inscription. "Ronald James Brooks, born April 19th 1935. Died 5th May 1990. Fifty five years old. I was thirty when he drank himself to death. Violent, sexist, racist, spiteful drunk. His favourite hobby was using me and mum as a punchbag. He killed her. Never convicted of it. I knew he pushed her to it though. Did I tell you? My old mum died three years before him? Suicide. His fault."

"Ron."

"I swore I'd never be like him. That the only similarity would be our names. But I was wrong. I became like him." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "Never raised my hand to my kids or a woman though."

"You're not like that. Your kids adore you. I've seen you with Louisa and Ben. No way would you be Cameron's Godfather if I thought you were anything like that." Matt watched as Ronnie's expression darkened.

"He was a drinker. I'm an alcoholic."

"Recovering."

"I hate him. I seriously hate him, I've never hated anyone the way I hate him. The day he died." Ronnie paused. "I cried like a baby. Broke my heart. See? I hated him and I was bloody furious with the way I was treated and my mum but he was still my dad."

"Ron."

"All I'm saying is." Ronnie turned to look at him. "Your mum died. Doesn't matter what your relationship was like; she was your mum and you are allowed to grieve for her. So's Kathryn. Ok?" He turned and walked away as Matt closed his eyes. He just couldn't make himself feel something he didn't. Sighing he turned, following his best friend back towards the car.


	3. Chapter 3

Calls

Natalie looked out over the MIU office as Sam and the others hovered around the main board. She knew Sam was more than able to run the case but she missed seeing Ronnie and Matt bantering and joking around the office. She sighed, desperately worried about the young DS she picked up the phone.

Xxxxxxx

Matt ran a hand over his face as he reached the car. Ronnie sat in the drivers' seat waiting for him. For a moment Matt wondered if Ronnie had been crying. He knew he had no idea what Ronnie's relationship with his family had been like. He had known his best friend for over ten years and knew very little of Ronnie's early life.

"You ok?" Matt asked as he got into the car. Ronnie nodded.

"Always." He sighed. "You know what I'm getting at yeah? Be angry, be bloody furious with her. The way you and young Kathryn were treated as kiddies makes me bloody angry and I know I ain't ad the full story. But you can grieve too. It's allowed,"

"I know."

"Right, where's Kathryn?"

"Perth. She's due home next Monday. Bringing her new partner with her." Matt sighed. "Hope this one treats her better."

"Ok, it's middle of the night over there. We go to the CPS. Tell Alesha in person. It's the best way."

Matt nodded, knowing it was the right thing to do.

Xxxxxxccx

James headed into the office he shared with Alesha feeling sick. He had been feeling rough all weekend but knew with three major trials to prep for there was no way he was going to be able to take time off. Sniffing he cradled his coffee in one hand as Alesha watched him.

"It's the walking dead." Jake laughed as James realised he wasn't alone.

"Jake."

"Don't start. Not this early. Cameron is teething and I've had no sleep at all. So, I could do without being a referee to two overgrown toddlers." Alesha snapped as both men looked at her shrugging like teenagers. "James, why are you even in work?"

"The Gregory trial begins on Monday, the O'Dwyer and Smith Trials need prepping. You can't do everything alone." He coughed as he turned his face away.

"I'll leave you to it." Jake pulled a face as Ronnie and Matt appeared in the doorway. "Kate is waiting for me." He left the room as Ronnie ushered James into the inner office.

"Matt?" Alesha stepped nearer to her husband as he blinked back tears.

"Mum." He paused. "My mum's dead." Alesha pulled him into her arms as he spoke. Ronnie looked out over the office as he watched the young couple - hoping that Matt would let his friends help, he knew the younger man would need them.

Cxxx


	4. Chapter 4

The Call

Alesha touched his face as Matt closed his eyes. She knew Matt had very little to do with his birth family. Only Kathryn kept in touch - his father had died when Kathryn was a toddler and although he never spoke of it she knew his step father had been responsible for the scars on his back. She knew a belt had been used to beat the eleven year old Matthew Devlin when he had stepped in to stop the monster attacking a four year old Kathryn. But that, and the fact his mother had decided to stay with the monster - shipping the children off to the care of his paternal grandmother. Now as she looked into his eyes she wondered if the woman's death would destroy him too.

"Ronnie is waiting for me to fall apart."

"He cares." She held her husband's gaze. "You know that."

"Yeah."

He nodded, his hair flipping into his face she remembered the conversation they'd had the night before about both him and Cameron needing a haircut. Things had been so normal then. Now she had no idea if they would be normal again.

"Does your sister know?"

"Not yet." She raised an eyebrow. "I'll call her when it's daylight over there. Shit, this is insane." He buried his face in his hands before looking at her. "Carole was murdered. Dumped like a bag of rubbish."

"Oh Matt."

"I saw her. Skirt shorter than her temper. Hair bleached. Nothing changes." He sighed. "Probably a punter that took against her. It was only a matter of time."

"Matt." He looked away. "You think your mum was on the game?"

"She had been when I was a kid. It's how she met him. There were always different men." He sighed. She held his hand.

"You never told me."

"Not relevant to us. The past is the past." He sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you. Or Ronnie." She twitched her lips into a half smile, heartbroken for the boy Matt had been. He'd grown up into a decent man, kind and thoughtful seemingly despite his parents rather than because of them.

"Call Kathryn. She would want you to wake her up. Do you want me to do it?" She held the phone in one hand as he but his lip.

"No." He took the mobile phone. "It should come from me." He hit the speed dial for his younger sister. "Kathy. Kath! Yes I know it's early." He paused. "No Alesha and Cameron are fine." Alesha smiled. "It's not Ronnie either. No, he's ok. It's Carole." He pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing how much she hated the older woman.

"Mum. Our mother has died. Looks like murder." He winced as expletive after expletive was fired down the line. His younger sister rarely swore, was always quiet and reserved. Now she was the exact opposite.

"Kathryn! Kath! Just don't. Ok? Come home. I know, I'm not working the case. There's no way I'd be allowed." He listened for a few minutes before ending the call. Alesha studied his face for a moment, knowing anything that evoked memories of his childhood was painful for him. He handed the phone back to her as she bit her lip.

"She's getting the next flight. She's going to email me details so I can pick her up from the airport."

Alesha nodded. "We can collect her from the airport. You're not alone. Not anymore." He smiled sadly as she pulled him into her arms. "You're not alone." He closed his eyes, burying his face in her shoulder. Sighing heavily he felt incredibly guilty. His mother had been murdered but he didn't feel anything - his heart was completely numb.

Cxxxxxxx

Angie tapped her pencil against the desk as she read the profile they had built up of Carole George. Normally she could find some redeeming quality in a victim - even if she didn't like him or her. But the woman in the morgue had nothing she could hold onto. Alcoholic, Prostitute turned pimp, had chosen drugs over her children and had been involved in what looked like procuring underage girls for prostitution.

"Angie?" Joe jogged towards her. "Are you ok?"

"How can any mum behave this way? She had two young kids that needed her. How?"

"Angie." Joe paused as he pulled a chair next to her. "You are a good mum. Not everyone is as lucky as your Justine." She bit her lip as he mentioned the young girl. Justine had been the one good thing to come out of her ill fated marriage. She nodded, knowing she's happily die for her child. That she would never choose a man over her daughter as Matt's mum had.

"This is insane. Carole George was 66. Known alcoholic. Frequented pubs and bars around central London." Sam stated as he joined the conversation. "Uniform have been going door to door around the park and in nearby pubs. I'm heading down the mortuary, see if Joy has finished the tox screen."

"I'll go through the witness statements. Again." Angie sighed. "Has anyone spoken to Matt? We should; no stone unturned."

"Matt did not do this." Ronnie snapped as he walked into the office. "I just left him with Alesha. The boy is in bits."

"He hated her."

"Sam." Ronnie glared at him. "Do you think Matthew Devlin is capable of murder? Really?"

"No." Sam sighed.

"Talk to him. You have to; give him a chance to have his say but Carole George was not killed by her kids." Ronnie stated. "Build a picture of the woman and her life, not go for the easiest option." He watched as Sam looked at the floor. He turned, heading towards the office. "Oh and you should interview me, Nat and anyone else with close connections to the Devlin family." He stepped into the office as Natalie looked up.

"You ok?"

"Matt isn't." He sat down. "The boy is in bits and having his so called mates out there suspecting him ain't gonna help."

"Ronnie."

"Carole George didnt deserve her kids. But she didn't deserve to end up dead in a ditch either." He sighed. "Sarah offered to take Cameron for tonight; give Matt and Alesha time together."

"She's a good girl." Natalie held his gaze. "Kathy?"

"Next flight home." Ronnie ran a hand over his face. "She's in bits."

"Guv." They both turned as Joe opened the door. "Sorry, Joy just called. Looks like Carole George had enough booze in her blood to sink the Titanic. Also evidence of sexual intercourse in the hours prior to death."

"Bloody Hell! She's my age." Natalie sighed.

"She's in her 60s Guv." Joe shrugged. "Well older than you."

"Thanks, but not that much older. Cause of death?"

"Sam is headed over there but preliminary suggests hypothermia, combined with a blow to the head." Joe stated. "Deffo murder."

"Definitely." Ronnie paused as Joe left the office. "Kids, can't they speak English these days? Deffo what word is that?"

Natalie smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"We're old foggies Ron. You and me are dinosaurs." She watched as he raised an eyebrow.

"Us? Never."

"It's Matt I'm worried about." Natalie sighed. "That boy."

"He's been through so much. I know. He's got Alesha, the baby, us. We'll look after him." Ronnie sighed. "He'll be ok."

"I hope so, Ron." She paused. "I really do."

Xxxx


	5. Chapter 5

Ok?

Matt clenched his jaw as he looked up at the arrivals board. The airport was hectic, families heading off on holiday, reuniting with loved ones but none of that seemed to matter. He just glared at the electronic board waiting to see if the flight returning his little sister to the UK would be on time.

"Ok son?"

"Ronnie." Matt kept his eyes on the screen. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know. But like you, I'm surplus to requirements at work. I can't stand sitting at home when the girls aren't there and there's only so many times Dappy wants to go for a walk." He shrugged, thinking of the lazy Staffordshire Bull Terrier his daughters adored.

"So? I'm doing you a favour?"

"Could say that, son. Oh Jake and Kate are going to prosecute your mum's case." Matt nodded. He had known James and Alesha wouldn't be allowed to. James and Ronnie were Cameron's Godfathers. There was no way the legal system would see them as impartial.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to do this on your own. You know that?"

"Then why did I have Sam Casey on the blower telling me that he needs to know my whereabouts for the night she died? That I need an alibi?" Matt spat the words angrily out of his mouth. Ronnie frowned. Sam was a good copper but had all the sensitivity of a rattle snake that had been stood on.

"It's procedure." Ronnie paused. "You know that. I'll get us a coffee." He headed towards the fast food shops knowing that Matt needed some time on his own before Kathryn arrived.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You ok?" Sarah asked as she handed Alesha a drink. "It's only pop, run out of tea bags."

"Yeah I'm ok. Cam knows something is wrong. Matt is devastated but trying not to be." She sighed as Louisa stirred in her Moses basket. Sarah crossed the room to check on her.

"It's his mum. Losing a mum does funny things to you. Lucy still has nightmares. So do I, give him time." Sarah picked her daughter up. "Leave Cam here with me and go check on him. Cameron will be fine with Auntie Sarah? Won't you buddy?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok. Ok." Alesha smiled as Cameron dissolved into fits of giggles before giving her the charm smile his dad had already patented. "Call me if there's a problem. Ok?" She kissed Cameron on his head before being ushered out of the house by Sarah.

"Ok. I'll bring him back tomorrow. After breakfast. It's Saturday so I'll let you lay in. Look after Matt." Sarah hugged her before she left, knowing that her friends were going to need all the help they could get.

Cxxxxx

Joe thanked the old man in front of him before leaving the pub. He was beginning to get a picture of the dead woman and was seriously beginning to dislike her. It seemed the woman was known for starting fights in bars, propositioning men and generally making an idiot of herself. The landlord of the local pub had bared her three weeks prior to her death and claimed not to have seen her since. Now she had been found in a ditch less than 100 yards away Joe had to wonder if he was being lied to. Sighing he walked away from the pub towards his car wondering what sort of childhood his friend had. Once again images of his time working in child protection came back to him. He hated to think Matt and Kathryn could have been one of those cases. Heading towards the car he looked back at the park, yellow police tape flapped in the wind. He had no idea who had killed the woman but it was becoming less and less like she was the innocent victim. He ran a hand over his face trying to put any personal feelings he had on the back burner. Carole George needed him to find the truth - just as every other victim he tried to get justice for.

"Joe?" He shook his head as Angie unlocked the car.

"Says she was barred for picking fights about three weeks back." Joe shrugged.

"Really? Because I just spoke to a neighbour of his." She checked her notebook. "Hannah Garland. Says she was drinking with her in that pub last weekend. That she was bladdered when they left."

"Fits with toxicology." Joe got in the passenger seat as Angie looked back at the pub. "Why would he lie?"

"Why would Garland?" Angie sighed. "CCTV should be ready to go when we get back." She started the engine as Joe tugged his seatbelt on. "I'll call Matt. No doubt Sam has put his size 9s right in it." Joe nodded, knowing their DI meant well but had all the tact of a scud missile.

Xxxxxx

"MATTY!" He turned as Kathryn called his name. Only her and Ronnie ever got away with either calling him Matthew or Matty. Smiling slightly he grabbed his sister in a bear hug.

"Its good to see you." He hugged her.

"This is a nightmare? Right?"

"I wish it was." Matt sighed. "She's dead. I saw the body." Matt watched as her eyes filled with tears. "Hey."

"We're orphans."

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Matt watched as she collected herself.

"I hate flying. I'm not going back. I quit so I'm stuck here for a while. Wouldn't give me time off to come home for my mother's murder investigation so I told them my family means more to me than that job ever could. Told them to shove it."

"Now I know you pair are related." Ronnie hugged the younger woman. "Let's get you ome."

"Thanks Ronnie." She let her brother and his friend lead her towards the car before she spoke again. The hustle and bustle of the airport behind them. She yawned.

"Jet lag?" She nodded.

"Was she still drinking?"

"Think so." Matt sighed.

"Figures."

"Kathy."

"On the game? Bit old at her age I'd guess but people do. She would do anything to score." Kathryn sighed. "Last time I saw her she was high as a kite."

"When was that?" Ronnie asked.

"Before Christmas." She sighed. "She came to find me. Maybe I should have listened to her? Helped her? This is my fault." She swallowed hard, on the verge of tears as Matt stared at her.

"Now." Ronnie paused. "She was an adult. The choices she made was hers, not Matty boys and not yours. Same as me drinking was nothing to do with my kids. I don't want to hear either of you to think anything like that."

"Ron's right." Matt stated firmly. "Cmon, let's get you home."

Xxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Procedure?

Kathryn threw her bag on the bed, glad that Alesha and Matt had a spare bedroom. She was exhausted. The jet lag hitting her hard; within minutes she was sleeping soundly, completely unaware that her brother and his wife were talking in the next room.

Xxxxx

Alesha sipped her tea, staring into space as she tried to piece the events of the last few days together. She had met Carole George once and had immediately disliked her. Sighing, she knew the woman had been to blame for the childhood Matt and Kathryn had endured. Now the woman was dead she wanted nothing more than to protect her husband. Sighing she looked up to see him watching her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She smiled slightly. "A million miles away."

Matt smiled slightly, his hand brushing against hers. It didn't matter how long they had been married; the way he looked at her sometimes had the ability to stop her heart. She reached forwards, brushing his hair from his face. He smiled slightly.

"Lesh."

"It's ok."

"I'm a suspect." He paused. Alesha shook her head. Matt wasn't able to hurt another human. He barely managed to put spiders out of the house; bludgeoning a woman to death wasn't possible.

"No."

"DI Sam Casey says I need an alibi. For the night she died. I have to account for my whereabouts." He held her gaze.

"Procedure. You know that." She kissed him. "No one really thinks you had anything to do with it. Anyway." She pulled back. "You were with me, Ronnie, Sarah and Natalie. You couldn't hurt anyone."

Matt pulled her to him, holding her tightly he kissed her passionately. Her hands came to tangle in his hair as his lips captured hers. She broke away, standing up she held out a hand to him. He smiled, taking her hand and letting her lead him to the bedroom.

Xxxxxxxx

"Alcohol. Four times the drink - drive limit." Angie shook her head as she read the tox report. "Cannabis, crystal meth. It's a wonder that combination alone didn't kill her."

"Amazing what the body can tolerate." Sam poured tea into his mug as he spoke. Angie narrowed her eyes.

"Murder weapon was found 100 yards away from the body. Joy is working on it now."

"This whole case is a nightmare."

"For us, yeah. Can you imagine how Matt feels?"

"He wasn't close to her."

"And that matters because? Family is family. Blood is thicker than water. Pick a cliche because it's relevant." Joe snapped. "Look, before I came ere I worked Child Protection and Safeguarding. Yeah?"

"So?" Sam stared at the newest recruit.

"Abused kids. They never really recover. Not from what I see. They go on to grow up, get jobs, partners, normal life but there's always a scar. Always hidden deep inside." Joe frowned. "I dunno what went on with the Devlin family but I do know the majority of kids who escape a situation spend their lives dealing with it. Matt did not do this. Kath didn't either."

"Kathryn Devlin was in Australia." Sam agreed.

"Matt didn't do it. You don't go back. Once you're free, you don't go back. Matt wouldn't risk everything. You know him better than that. And with respect, I'm interviewing the Devlin siblings. Not you." He picked up his denim jacket, checking his watch. "It's nine pm, I am going home."

"Joe?" Sam shrugged as the new boy left. Angie nodded, she knew exactly what Joe had been trying to say.

"I'm going home. Before Justine forgets what I look like." She grabbed her bag before heading to the door. One last look over she shoulder as she reached the exit had her wanting to cry. "Sam, go home. Spend some time with your son. The case will still be here in the morning."

Sam nodded, a slight smile on his lips as he thought of his toddler son.

"You're right." He grabbed his jacket before following her.

Xxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Alibi

Matt looked around the 'soft' interview room, vaguely wondering if he should have asked James if he knew a good lawyer. He didn't need to prove his innocence but he had a feeling Sam wanted him to do so.

"Hiya." He looked up to see Joe enter the room. "Coffee?"

"No thanks." Matt set his jaw straight, wondering why the new boy was conducting the interview. "Any ideas who killed her?"

"Honestly? Not for certain. You know I got to ask you all this stuff." Joe sighed. Matt nodded.

"Yeah."

"Don't mean I like it."

"I know. Procedure." Matt nodded. "Look, Joe it's ok. I know the routine. Just. Just get this over and done with?" He sat on the grey sofa as Joe sighed heavily. He pressed record on the tape recorder but Matt already knew Natalie, Kate and Sam would be listening.

Xxxxxxx

The pub was silent when Angie stepped through the doors. The barman looked up, barely raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, luv?"

"Orange juice please. Two." Angie stated, glad that Ronnie was settling himself into the 'snug' a few feet away from the pub bar. The last thing she wanted was a bodyguard but knowing her old friend was around did reassure her. The barman sighed heavily.

"Coppers."

"Yep." Angie showed him her warrant card.

"Ain't you bothered us enough? No one ere really knew the old bag. She died. Sad. Nothing to do with me or my customers."

"Is that right?" Ronnie approached. The barman nodded before pointing to a sign saying the staff had the right to refuse service to anyone they deemed unfit. Angie scowled.

"And was she? Carole George? Was she unfit to have alcohol sold to her?"

"Yeah. She was a lush. Trying it on with my customers. This ain't a flash boozer. You know that. Couples, older people come ere. Not very enticing for the youngsters."

Ronnie nodded. He could see how girls his daughters ages would see it as an 'old fogies' pub. The barman shrugged.

"She cause trouble on times? In ere?" Ronnie asked. He knew he was pushing his luck but he was past caring. "Carole?"

"Always." The skin head glared. "Look, all I did was tell her to calm the language down and stop trying to get business. You know what I mean?"

"Sorry. No." Angie glared.

"The cow and that's an insult to bovine kind was a nightmare. I'm sure she weren't on the Game anymore but she'd still try it. An' if the bloke didn't want er, she'd offer to find im a younger model. Now, I ain't no angel but I got daughters, nieces. Not having that bitch pimping on my turf. She'd do anything to get money and smokes. I slung er out. Barred er. I didn't kill her."

"No, you've never been a suspect." Ronnie tapped Angie's arm before heading out the pub.

"Ron? Where you going?"

"Chip shop. Don't tell Natalie." He walked away as Angie sighed. "Cmon then."

Xxxxxxx

Joe watched as Matt stared at the carpet, his face a mask. Jaw set, eyes straight ahead and as tense as if he was being set in stone.

"It's been six years since you saw her?"

"Five. She came round to the flat. I was single then. Didn't live with Lesh, we weren't even dating." He ran a hand over his face. "She wanted to see me. Tell me he was dead."

"Who?"

"Her husband. Massive heart attack apparently. The drugs in his system didn't help."

"Your father?"

"God no!" Matt looked up. "Died when I was six, Kath was 10 months old. Cancer. I barely remember him but Kath doesn't. No, David George came along later."

"You didn't like him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"He's been dead six years." Matt sighed. "Not relevant. Suffice to say my mother loved him and she chose him over her kids. He was the violent junkie that she turned into. I thank God Agnus Devlin took me and Kath in."

"Your Gran?"

"Yeah. Hard as nails, heart of gold. You know the type." Matt smiled. "Came to pick me up from the hospital and that was that. We lived with her until I was eighteen and Kath stayed until she died - when Kath was twenty."

"From the hospital?"

"I got between Kathryn and him in one of his tempers. He'd have killed her. An eleven year old boy is no match for a grown man who happened to be off his face. A neighbour called the police and that was the end of it."

"You were eleven?"

"Kath was four. He'd have killed her. I did not kill the woman. I was at work until 6. Going through reports. I went home, put Cameron to bed. Spent the evening with Alesha and skyped Kathryn. Bed around midnight. Next thing I know, Ronnie is ringing me; telling me there's a dead body."

"Ok." Joe paused.

"You can check with the girls on the desk, my computer, Alesha."

"It's ok, it's just after what happened with you, Pete and the priest." Joe sighed. "Mate, you've been through some shit."

"Haven't we all?" Joe nodded, Matt knew he'd been a suspect. Now he hoped that his friends saw the truth.

Xxx

Angie raised an eyebrow as Ronnie popped a chip in his mouth as they walked through the quiet side street overlooking the murder scene.

"Pimping younger girls. Sick." Angie glared as Ronnie frowned deep in thought.

"Twisted. Yeah. Hold on." He nodded towards a young girl wearing a tracksuit. Hair scraped back and no makeup made her look like a child but he could see she was late teens. "Excuse me luv?"

"I ain't working." The flatness of her voice almost broke his heart. "I."

"No? I am." Angie pulled her warrant card out as the colour drained from the young girl's face. "Name?"

"Jackie."

"How old are you?" Ronnie asked.

"Eighteen."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fifteen." Tears filled her eyes. Ronnie sighed. He could feel his heart break slightly. "I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to hit her!"

"Ok Jackie. I think we should go down the station. Have a chat? Yeah?" Angie watched the youngster nod.

"I didn't want to. You know, he was old. Stank. Didn't want to do it. Made me sick."

"Ok luv, ok. Let's get you down the Nick." Ronnie sighed as the girl dissolved into tears. He knew he should be glad they had a suspect but he couldn't help but think Carole George had ruined another young life.

Xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Jackie

Ronnie sighed as Angie ushered the young girl into the soft interview room to wait for an 'appropriate adult.' Ronnie shook his head, knowing for Jackie that would more than likely be whoever social services could spare; not necessarily someone the girl knew and trusted.

"Ronnie!" He closed his eyes as he heard the tone in Natalie's voice.

"Guv."

"Office. Now. You've got some explaining to do." She marched through the 'staff only' door, letting it fall behind her so it almost hit Ronnie in the face. He sighed heavily, glancing back towards Angie and the young girl. Jackie smiled sadly.

"He's in the shit."

"Yeah." Angie paused. "Looks like." She closed the door so Jackie couldn't see anything else that was going on in the main police station. Her heart broke as she realised her own daughter was just a few years younger than the girl curled on the sofa in front of her.

Xxxxxxx

"Hey." Alesha smiled as Matt walked back into the flat, throwing his keys in the general direction of the hall table. He was on the verge of tears as he saw her approach him.

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Always." He smiled slightly.

"Come here." She pulled him into her arms, holding him tightly. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist as he buried his face in her neck as the tears finally fell. Alesha rubbed imaginary circles on his back. "Kath has taken Cameron to the swings. He adores her." She pulled back, resting her hands on his t shirt.

"Yeah."

"Bed."

"Lesh." He raised an eyebrow. The red eyes, still filled with tears did nothing to hide his surprise. Alesha smirked before kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You need to sleep." She took his hand, leading him to the bedroom. He sighed heavily as he slumped on their bed.

"I'm ok."

"No." Alesha sat next to him. "But you will be." He laid on the bed, as she held him. Kissing his forehead she knew her husband had just relieved part of his past that he had buried deeper than she could imagine. "You will be." She sighed as he finally relaxed.

Xxxxxx

"What the Hell are you doing?" Natalie ushered him into the inner office as Jake and Kate hurriedly said their goodbyes to Sam and Joe. Natalie closed the office door as she spoke. Ronnie could see how angry she was. The blinds and closed door giving them only a slither of privacy.

"Guv."

"Chips!"

"Eh?"

"Chip shop chips! No matter you're following Angie when you're supposed to be kept away from this case! But do you want another heart attack?" Her voice was low as she watched him, eyes brimming with angry tears. Ronnie sighed. "Angie didn't rat you out. Jemma on the desk saw you."

"Nat."

"I can't go through that again." She folded her arms. "You've got four stents keeping you alive. Four little bits of metal."

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms. Her hand resting over his heart. "I'm ok. It's only a one off. I'm eating proper food now." He kissed her hair. "I don't fancy another month in coronary care either."

"Don't joke."

"On the plus side, Angie arrested someone. Kid confessed. Seems the kid was one of Carole's 'girls'. Makes me sick to think of it. Three years older than our Lucy." Natalie hugged him a little tighter, knowing how much he worried for his kids and grandchildren. She knew he looked out for her boys too as well the younger members of the team. MIU was family to Ron. It was that simple.

"Oh and that's another thing."

"I was back up. That's all. It's a rough pub. Angie did everything."

"Ok, ok." She stepped back as Ronnie watched her. "Matt has been in, the interview with Joe. Me, Sam and Kate listened in. Jake was there too. I wish I hadn't."

"Matt didn't have the best childhood." She sighed. "His step dad."

"You knew?" Natalie paused. Ronnie nodded. He had always suspected Matt had been through more than he had told them. The thought of the young boy and his little sister going through what they had made him want to be sick.

"Matt let a few things slip. Not intentionally. Well, I don't think so. I never pushed it." Ronnie sighed. "Little things e said. You know? Like baggy clothes hide bruises. Stuff like that."

"And we didn't know? I knew he didn't get on with his mum."

"He's a private man. Would we know? Judging by what young Jackie said it looks like his gran got to them in time."

"Eleven and four." Natalie sighed. "Babies. Nothing more than babies."

"I know." Ronnie sighed. "Carole George was never going to win mother of the year. Am I still in the doghouse?"

"No." Natalie sighed. "But I'm allowed to worry." Ronnie smiled slightly, not used to having anyone really worry for him. It was taking a bit of getting used to.

Xxxxx

Kate sat at her desk reading through the transcript of Matt's interview. She had known her own childhood had been chaotic - her parents and Beth constantly at loggerheads, her dad's temper. Sighing she realised she was lucky her brain injury had wiped a large portion of her childhood memories.

"Hey." Jake walked in. "Henry is on the warpath."

"When isn't he?"

"Kate." He smiled at her. "Are you alright?"

"They've arrested a teenager. A fifteen year old. Angie called me. They're waiting for the social worker to get back to her. Apparently this kid met Carole last year and has been living on the streets since running away from care. Carole was using her as a prostitute."

"Bloody hell."

"I know." Kate sighed. "Jackie Wilson aged 15. Fifteen and pleading guilty to manslaughter! Should be self defence!"

"Hey." Jake crossed the room to her. "Home. There's nothing more we can do tonight." He held out his hand to her. Smiling slightly she got to her feet knowing there was something she was going to be able to do to help the young girl. She just had no idea what.

Xxxx


	9. Chapter 9

Appropriate Adult

Joe walked into the 'soft' interview room aware that Joan Kennedy from Child Services would be sat with Jackie. He couldn't help but worry about the young girl. He knew she had been arrested for murder but he knew the girl wasn't the cold blooded killer that he had seen many times before. He nodded to Angie who was already say opposite the social worker.

"Hi." He sat down as Angie started the recording. They knew Kate, Jake and Natalie were watching the video recording while Ronnie had been under strict instructions to keep Matt away from the station.

"For the benefit of the tape." Angie sighed heavily as she stared at the teenager who's eyes were firmly on the coffee mug stains on the desk. Her heart broke as she stated the date, time and occupants of the room. The girl wasn't a cold blooded murderer. She was just as much a victim as the woman in the morgue. In many ways more so.

Xxxxx

"Alright son?" Ronnie stated as Matt answered the door to the flat. He looked up as the younger man ushered him in.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." Ronnie nodded. "Where's Lesh?"

"In work. I'm stuck ere, remember?" He sighed as he headed into the living room where Kath was sat with Cameron on her lap.

"Ron." Kath looked up. "Talk to him."

"What you done?" Ronnie turned to his friend. Matt sighed heavily; picking Cameron up from his sister.

"Nothing."

"He won't discuss the funeral." Kath folded her arms. "We need to have an idea what to do."

"The Coroner hasn't released the body yet." Matt called back before returning to see Ronnie sat on the sofa. "And can we not talk about this in front of the baby?"

"You won't talk about it in front of anyone!" Kath snapped. "She needs to be cremated or buried or something! No one else is going to deal with it. We are her next of kin. Even Alesha said we have to decide something. We are her next of kin."

Matt sighed. He didn't want to have this argument any more. He just wanted to be back at work. Ronnie frowned as Cameron toddled towards him holding out his favourite toy.

"Alright Cam? Thanks son." He took the toy, ignoring the arguing siblings. "That's smashing. Did your mum buy you that?"

"Yeah!" Cameron took the toy train back before toddling away to his toy box where the cat was sat. Ronnie turned to Matt.

"You and me gotta be somewhere. Cmon." He stood up. "Kathy, love. You can keep an eye on this one? Yeah?"

"Yeah. Not like I'm job hunting or flat hunting."

"Good girl." Ronnie nodded. "See you later Cam."

"Bye!" The toddler waved as Ronnie bundled the younger man out of the house.

Xxxxxxxx

"She's just a kid." Kate folded her arms. "She's tiny."

Natalie nodded, the office seeming far too quiet without the rest of the team around. She kept her eyes on the screen.

"She's had a rough time. Been in and out of care since she was four. One foster home after another." Natalie stated sadly. "Dad disappeared when she was a newborn, no siblings and her mother was a junkie."

"Was?" Jake turned.

"Heroin overdose when Jackie was eleven. Found dead by another Junkie in Talbot park."

"Poor kid." Kate sighed. She couldn't help but identify with her; knowing that her own sister had chosen drugs over her family, had a baby adopted. She couldn't imagine anyone in the world more important to her than her baby and husband. Shaking her head she had no idea why that wasn't the case for everyone.

"She didn't mean to kill her." Kate turned to Jake.

"She confessed to murder."

"It's manslaughter at most." Natalie agreed. "She's fifteen. Young Offenders Institute until what? 21?"

"Probably the longest she'll have been in one place." Jake frowned. He had no intention of talking about his own time in the Foster System years earlier. "She's not exactly had the most stable life. Murder carries a Life Sentence. Manslaughter, could be less."

"There's enough for the CPS to prosecute?" Natalie turned to the couple. Kate sighed heavily, nodding.

"Yes. But there's mitigating circumstances. Her age, vulnerability of circumstances." Jake watched the screen. "She's just a kid."

Xxxxxxx

"Ron, leave it." Matt headed towards the pub with Ronnie at his side. The air chilled him to the bone.

"I'm not leaving nothing."

"The Coroner is not releasing the body." He stopped. "You know how it works."

"Yeah, I also know whatever append Carole was your mother. More than just a body." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "And I also know this isn't you."

"What?"

"I've never known you shut Kath down like that. I've never known you bury your head in the sand for so long." He turned walking away as Matt swore.

"I'm not."

"I know Carole was never gonna win any parenting awards." Ronnie paused as Matt caught up to him. "Neither will I."

"You are nothing like her. You never knowingly hurt your kids."

"No, not intentionally. I wasn't there for Chloe growing up. Sarah remembers me drunk and Lucy knows I was a nightmare. She was only a baby, but she knows." Ronnie paused.

"You'd never let anyone hurt them or your grandchildren. Ben and Lou."

"I'd die for them." Matt nodded as Ronnie spoke. "An I know you would an all for your boy."

Matt nodded. Ronnie looked at him for a moment.

"Only there's a lot you've not been telling us. About when you and Kathryn were kids. And that's ok, it's your business."

"It's the past."

"Yeah, course it is." Ronnie nodded. "If it's still hurting you, it's not the past though, not really. Kath doesn't remember her mother the way you do. She just wants to bury her mum. Say goodbye properly."

"Gran brought her up from when she was four."

"All I'm saying is, she remember things her way. Neither of you are wrong. It's just different views of the same thing." Ronnie paused. "You've been carrying this around too long. It might be right time to let it go. She ain't going to hurt you now."

"Ron."

"If you can't talk to someone you know. Me, Alesha or whoever there are people."

"I'm fine."

"No, I think you think you're fine but you will be. In time. Whatever she did. Whatever went on I reckon you need to get your head round it. Then, then my son, you will be fine. Until then let Kath organise a funeral. If that's what she needs. Ok?"

"Yeah." Matt swallowed hard, determined to keep his voice level. "Yeah."

"Ok, well in that case Sunshine you can buy me an orange juice." He headed into the pub hoping the nightmare the Devlin's found themselves in would soon be over.

Bbbb


	10. Chapter 10

Orange Juice and confessions

Matt carried the glasses across to the table where Ronnie was sat.

"No crisps?"

"No. You're banned. I'm burying my mother I'm not burying you too." Matt sat down. "Joe told me a kid had been arrested."

"Yeah."

"Like I said. The woman was scum. Poor kid was probably terrified of her. Honestly, Ron I remember when my dad was alive. He took the brunt of the temper. I swear I saw her hit him when he was dying of cancer. I was a little kid and it was decades ago but I know what I saw."

"Matt."

"And that's what I can't get my head around. Dad never raised a hand or his voice to any of us. He didn't have it in him."

"Sounds like someone I know." Ronnie sipped his drink as Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Then David came along and she went from bad to worse." He sipped his own drink. "He was just as bad as she was, only he was bigger."

"Matt."

"Alesha knows some of it. I just hope they don't throw the book at the kid they arrested. I'm well aware of how that woman could push a Saint to the edge."

Ronnie nodded. He knew there was still so much the younger man hadn't told him. He didn't think he wanted to hear it.

"Kate says the Bail Hearing is scheduled for tomorrow. I'll be there." Ronnie watched as Matt ran a hand over his face.

"What time?"

"No, you ain't going."

"Ron."

"No, it's no good for you."

"I'll see this kid at the trial anyway."

"Yeah. Leave it until then, eh?"

"Fine." Matt nodded. "I'll sit outside the court until Kate or Jake show up." Ronnie looked over the top of his glass at him.

"11:30 - and you stay with me. Understand?"

"Ok." Matt got to his feet. "I think I'd better make peace with Kathryn."

"Yes son, I think you'd better." Ronnie ushered him out of the pub hoping the bail hearing would be straight forward. They didn't need anymore surprises.

Xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

Bail

The rain bounced off the pavement as Kate looked out the window. She was exhausted but knew she had a long day ahead. She knew the Bail Hearing was a formality. Jackie was probably going to be remanded in a secure unit until the trial. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl. She knew the social services were still trying to find her family. It really did seem the young girl had no one. Kate knew how that felt.

"Kate?"

"Hi."

"Are you ok?" She turned, nodding. Jake smiled at her for a moment; aware his wife was beginning to get emotionally involved in the case. "You do know this girl has confessed to killing her? That she states she hit her."

"I know." Kate sighed. "But there are mitigating circumstances."

"You do know the dead woman is Matt's mother?" Jake watched as she narrowed her eyes. The glare being the response he had been expecting.

"I know who Carole George is. Don't patronise me Jake. I'm

not some kid on work experience. I've earned my place here; just like you."

He held his hands up in surrender as she glared at him.

"Jackie is fifteen. A kid. In the eyes of the law she is a minor. As such, this will stay in juvenile court. You know that. Today is just a farce. A plea hearing to see if the kid gets bail. Where would she be bailed to? Not as if the adults in her life have done her any favours!"

"Hey."

Jake crossed the room to get. Kate sighed as he hugged her.

"No wigs or gowns in there today? That's the only concession to her being a child. I keep seeing Lottie in fifteen years time. I dunno. Ignore me, typical bleeding heart Kate Barker." She pulled back.

"You do know this is never going to happen to our daughter? Charlotte has us. Her godparents. Friends. Anyway, she's seven months old." Jake smiled. Kate nodded.

"And Jackie was someone's baby once." Kate sighed before stepping away from him.

"Ronnie called. He's going to be at here. With Matt." Kate's eyes widened. "Says he needs to be here."

Kate nodded, understanding what Matt needed. Jake shoved his hands in his pockets as he watched her. He couldn't help but worry about her.

Xxxxxxxx

Matt sat in the car next to Ronnie, looking out of the window. He knew his friend was nervous about going into the court. The Youth Court was much more informal than the main court but the person responsible for his mother's death was still in the room.

"Did you tell Alesha you're coming here?"

"Did you tell Natalie?"

"Matt." Ronnie turned to him. "Son, you don't have to be here. You know that. In fact you shouldn't be here. This isn't the trial. This is just the first part."

Matt nodded. His jaw clenched.

"You wanna know about the girl me and Ang nicked? She's fifteen, five foot nothing. Skinny, blonde hair. Looks about twelve. She's tiny. Absolutely tiny. Her mum was a junkie. When I say was - she's dead. The kid ran away from foster care. Have no idea why. Social Workers describe her as vulnerable."

"All fifteen year olds are." Matt sighed. "To end up having anything to do with Carole, she had to be."

"What I am telling you know I would get shot for. Natalie would have my guts for garters. Carole was Jackie's pimp. Seems she was running a few girls, most of which were under age."

Matt got out of the car without saying a word. He headed across to the railings opposite the Old Bailey. Ronnie watched him for a moment.

"Matt."

The younger man leant heavily on the railings, ignoring the pedestrians around him. Ronnie crossed to him, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Cmon Matt, I'll take you ome son." Ronnie led him away knowing whatever the outcome of the bail hearing things were a long way from being resolved.

Cxx


	12. Chapter 12

Verdict

Kate watched as the young girl in the dick pulled her sleeves over her wrists. The young girl looked fragile; as if a strong wind could blow her away. The judge turned to her as the defence lawyer stared ahead, stating that there would be no application for bail.

"Jackie, do you understand what is happening today?" The judge watched her as she nodded. Justice Smith was well known at youth court and Kate couldn't help but think she was the girl's best chance. Just this once putting a killer behind bars didn't seem the most important thing. Carole George hadn't been an angel but the woman didn't deserve the end she had. No one did.

"Would you like to say anything?" The judge asked as Jackie nodded. "Go ahead."

"Sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it. I just. I just wanted it all to stop." She burst out crying. Jake took Kate's hand; knowing how much she identified with the girl in the dock.

"Are you pleading guilty to manslaughter?" The Judge asked. Jackie ignored her own lawyer, nodding.

"I know what manslaughter is. I know I'm guilty. I'm not gonna lie about it. Gunna go to prison, anyway."

"My Lady." The defence finally got to her feet. Judge Smith glared at her.

"Your contribution is a little late. Jackie; you have pleaded guilty to manslaughter. Is that right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I am adjourning this hearing until I have read reports. Sentencing will happen in two weeks. By which time I expect the necessary documents in my chambers. Until then, Jackie you will return to the YOI. You understand?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." The judge stood as everyone in the courtroom followed suit. "Two weeks counsel." She left as Jackie was led away.

Xxxxxxx

Alesha put the phone back on the table. The call had been earlier than she had expected. It was over. She looked at her husband as he ran a hand over his face.

"Lesh."

"It's over. No trial. She pleaded guilty to manslaughter. Kate just called." She stepped over to him as he looked away. "Hey." Tears filled his eyes as the weeks of tension began to hit him. She rested a have on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Alesha held him as he clung to her; hoping that Matt would finally be able to make peace with his past. For the first time in years she had a feeling Matt could finally let his past rest.

Cxxxxxx

A/N new story soon. Don't like the ending to this but reviews are appreciated


End file.
